My Little Pony Bonds Beyond Worlds Turn 7
by Geasswolf
Summary: After colliding jutsus with Naruto, Sasuke is swept to Equestria. He tries to get back as soon as possible, but finds out that it's not possible for him to return. Will he have to adapt to this world of kindness and friendship, or will he think of this world as a living nightmare?
1. Chapter 1 Cured and Hurt

Welcome to Turn 7 in the Bonds Beyond Worlds Series. If you haven't, you really should check out the past Turns in order to understand what's going on in this story. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own MLP:FiM, Code Geass, Naruto, or Final Fantasy XIII-2. MLP:FiM belongs to Hasbro and was created by Lauren Faust, Code Geass belongs to Sunrise Inc., Naruto is licensed by Viz Media, and Final Fantasy XIII-2 belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

My Little Pony: Bonds Beyond Worlds Turn 7

Chapter 1: Cured and Hurt

_ Four ninja stood at the_ bottom of a stone bridge. It was almost like a three on one battle, except that two of the ninja, Naruto and Sakura, were being held back by their sensei, Kakashi. They made up the new Team 7, and their old partner, Sasuke, was the one they were fighting against.

"Naruto, Sakura, stay back. I'm the only one prepared to do this." Kakashi told his former students. They all watched as Sasuke's right hand became covered in electrical chakra, showing that his Chidori was ready to be used. In retaliation, Kakashi placed his left hand around his right wrist and started to form his Lightning Blade.

"I've lost my eyesight, but I still know that you stand in my way, so I have no regrets in my actions." Sasuke placed a foot back and then darted forward. Right when Kakashi was ready to run forward, he noticed that he couldn't move. _What?!_ He looked behind him to see one of Naruto's shadow clones holding him back, while the real Naruto and another shadow clone were forming a Rasengan.

"Naruto, what're you doing?!" Kakashi and Sakura both called out, but Naruto was in the zone of battle, so he had no time to stop. He ran at full speed, and so did Sasuke. However, Sasuke had to depend on sound and the feeling of chakra around him to know when he could place his right hand forward. He heard the sound of footsteps suddenly increase. _Now!_ He pushed his right arm forward and a couple of seconds after he did, he could feel the amount of chakra colliding. Both ninjas didn't give up in their signature jutsus and kept pushing on. The power was too much, causing a wall of water between the two. Kakashi broke free from the shadow clone's hold to catch Naruto. Once he did that, he watched as the water subsided. Kakashi went wide eyed, and when Naruto and Sakura looked forward, they understood why.

"Where's…Sasuke?" Sakura wondered.

"Who knows? The good thing is that it's all over for now. We should get back. I'm sure he's regrouped with his allies." Kakashi guessed, and they all headed back to the Hidden Leaf Village.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Sasuke was stuck in the flow of water. Doing his best to stay awake, he opened his eyes, and everything still was a blur to him. _I'm sure it's not just because of the water._ He felt pain in his right arm because of the collision. _Damn Naruto. You got away again._ He tried his best to stay conscious, but his eyes shut and he just waited to see what was going to happen next.

He opened his eyes and felt the ground below him. Half of his body was on top of sand, and the other was on grass. He lifted his head up and saw trees. One thing was for sure: he knew he was brought to a different location. When he tried getting up, he fell back down and let out a small angry growl. _It seems like I'll need to train a bit harder if that clash put me in this bad of a state._ He tried to get up again, but failed. Angered, he hit the ground. He then gasped when he realized something. He could know that there were trees around him even with his weaken eyes, yet everything was clear to him. He then looked to his right to see that he didn't hit the ground with a hand at all. It looked to him like it was a hoof and it belonged to him. _This has to be some sort of genjutsu, but at the same time, how could Naruto do something like this? Has he really gotten that strong?_

"Oh dear Celestia!" He looked around to see where the noise came from, and he saw a light yellow Pegasus. "Um…are you okay? If you aren't I can…"

"I don't need help!" He yelled. He saw the look in her face, a saddened expression. "I apologize." He saw her wipe her eyes and she looked at him.

"No, it's my fault. You probably thought I was calling you weak." She replied. _How did she know?_

"Ye-yeah." He stuttered. "You are a yellow horse with a pink mane and tail, right?" She nodded. _So my eyes aren't tricking me. I have regained my eyesight._

"Um, do you still not need my help?" She asked.

"No, I could use it right now." He placed out his right hoof and she grabbed it and did her best to pull him up. When he was standing on all four hooves, he could feel himself shake, but in a matter of seconds, it subsided. "Thank you."

"Oh you're very welcome. I'm…um…I'm Fluttershy by the way. What's your name?"

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

"You're not from this world, are you?" Sasuke looked at her in surprise. _Does she have some sort of mind reading jutsu?_

"Do you have some sort of mind reading jutsu?" He asked.

"Jutsu? I don't know what that is, I just know you aren't from here because of your name." She saw him walking away. "Um…excuse me, where are you going?" She must have been unheard because he didn't seem to hesitate. The only movement he seemed to make was falling down and getting accustomed to walking on four hooves.

Sasuke was walking along the river, and every time he would look at his reflection in the water, he would immediately turn his head the other way. _This is too weird. I need to find my way out of here, fast._ Slightly afterwards, he became interested in what he looked like, so he stared into the river for a while. He was a white Earth pony with his mane in the same style as his usual hair, and that was it. He paid most of his attention to his eyes, which were just his normal eyes, no blindness or Sharingan whatsoever. _Alright enough of this. I have to get back on track._ He turned back forward and began to walk again. As he was walking, he didn't realize that Fluttershy was following him.

Sasuke made his way out of the forest and reached Ponyville. That was when he brought a hoof up to his face. _You have got to be kidding me._

"This is Ponyville." Sasuke jumped a little when he heard Fluttershy's voice.

"It's only you. Have you been following me all this time?" She gave him a nod. "Why?"

"Well, you're not from here, and I just wanted you to be safe. We're used to having ponies come here from different worlds."

"You are?"_ So this can't be genjutsu then. But that still leaves me wondering about how I got here._

"Oh yes. I mean, I would go let you see them, but you must really want to get back home now." He nodded. "Okay, but now you'll have to follow me." She took the lead, and he followed without question. He saw that she stopped and he looked up and saw Twilight's library. "My friend Twilight can bring you back home. She's a Unicorn, so she knows magic." She knocked on the door, and Twilight opened it and let them both inside. Once they all sat down, Fluttershy went on explaining the situation at hoof and Twilight created a portal.

"Alright Sasuke, you just walk through this portal, and you should be home."

"Thanks." _Now to get out of this little girl's dream._ He approached the portal, and as he tried walking, he was stopped by what seemed to him as an invisible barrier. He looked at Twilight. "I can't go through."

"You can't? I'm sure I did the spell right. Try again." He walked to it this time and instead of it just stopping him, it pushed him back all the way to a shelf, knocking some books down from it.

"Sasuke!" Fluttershy called out in worry. She flew over to him and moved the books.

"I'm fine. He watched as the portal disappeared in front of him. "Twilight, can you try that again?" She nodded and made another portal. He walked over to it, but the same thing happened again. They tried for the past five minutes but ended up with the same result every time. He looked at Fluttershy and Twilight, who both looked at him with worry.

"I don't know what to say Sasuke. I know that there's no problem with my magic because I've preformed this spell many times. I don't want to be the one to tell you this, but you might be stuck in Equestria for the time being."

* * *

I like the flow of the story I have so far. I'm going to try my best to keep Sasuke as himself until the time comes. Also, you could expected another series to jump into this story later on when the main plot begins. I'm wondering if I'm putting this in the wrong category. I mean it's a Naruto crossover, but it also has different animes, and games in it as well. Whatever. I'll see you all next chapter.~Geasswolf Out.


	2. Chapter 2 Right Choice?

Well, I was really surprised at how many views this story got in the past few days. I just hope i can keep these readers here, but then again, maybe having linked stories isn't such a good idea. Oh well, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Right Choice?

_"So, I'm stuck here_ forever basically, right? That's what you're telling me?" Sasuke asked Twilight. She could sense the anger in his voice.

"Could you excuse us for a sec'?" Twilight turned Fluttershy around for a private conversation. "I don't know where you found him, but he's nothing like the others. I can just sense a negative vibe inside of him. Do you think we should find another place for him to stay?" Fluttershy let out a gasp of shock.

"Twilight, I thought you knew more about friendship. He's just a bit scared being here. He is a boy after all. Please Twilight can we give him a chance? I'll be the one housing him if that's okay with you." Twilight looked in her eyes and gave her a confirming nod.

"Alright Fluttershy. We will introduce him to the others later on, right?"

"Yup." Fluttershy and Twilight broke up from their conversation and they looked at Sasuke.

"Something wrong?"

"No, not at all. You wouldn't mind staying here for a while so that we could introduce you to our friends, right?" Twilight wondered.

"Friends? I have no time for that. Right now I need to work on getting out of this world." He walked over to the door, but Twilight stopped him with magic. _What the? Is she doing this? Is it possible that she knows jutsus?_

"No. I already told you that there is no way back to your world. I'm sorry, but you have to believe in the facts."

"The only fact here is that you're getting in my way!" He could sense his eyes beginning to encompass the Mangekyou Sharingan and he just stared at them both, but then he fainted, and they ran to his side. Twilight levitated him onto a pillow for him to rest.

"Twilight, did you see his eyes?" Fluttershy asked, shivering in fear.

"I did, and I know what you're thinking. I'm sure that it's not Geass. His eyes turned a bloody red. I don't know why, but I could sense magic inside of him, but he isn't a Unicorn. When his eyes changed, the magic drastically increased, and it felt like he might have killed us." Twilight told her in worry. "Maybe it's for the best that we get out of his way."

"No. Twilight, I know I'm probably scared of him, but there has to be some way we can teach him to be nice. I know the others will be scared of him, but please, can you tell them all to help?"

"Yeah. We need to make him a friend no matter what. Who knows what he can do if we don't. He could take over Equestria for all we know." They heard him flinch a bit and he opened his eyes. To their luck, they were returned to normal. Sasuke looked at them both with a small hint of sorrow.

"Sorry for how I've been acting. Twilight, do you know any jutsus whatsoever?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing, but about magic instead. Sasuke, before you fainted, your eyes turned red and had a weird pattern inside of them. I could sense a strong sensation of magic inside of you when it happened which is strange because only Unicorns can use magic." She told him.

"Magic? I guess you're talking about chakra. I'm guessing that the jutsus that I thought you were performing was magic, correct?" She nodded.

"I don't know how this is going to work. Do we use the term you use, or do we call it magic?"

"Don't think too hard about it. Just call it magic." They both noticed him shed a small smile, giving them both a small piece of hope.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"C'mon Lelouch, we have to get going." Rainbow Dash called from the front door. They got the news from Fluttershy that this meet-up was more important than the usual ones.

"Alright. I'll be out in a sec'." As promised Lelouch walked out of his room and headed for the door. "So, what do you think she has to tell us?"

"I'm not sure, but knowing Twilight, something that has to be important, must be important, except for that one time when she went all psycho for not being able to learn a lesson in friendship." She told him, causing him to let out a small grin from imagining the whole scenario. "Okay, let's get going." She opened the door and once they were outside, they began their flight to Twilight's house.

When they got there, Lelouch knocked on the door, and when Twilight opened it they could see that they were the last ones there. They walked inside and saw all the usual ponies, all except for one. Lelouch looked at him and he could feel a strong sense of anger inside of him.

"Lelouch, Rainbow, this is Sasuke. He's not from here, and apparently we can't take him back." Twilight explained. While Lelouch was looking at him, Sasuke just glared at him, even causing a small bit of hostility to come back to him.

"Twilight, can we talk?" Lelouch walked over to the kitchen, and she followed. "I don't know why, but something tells me that he's trouble."

"I know he is, but we need to keep him here and try our best to make him feel at home. I know it's a bit of a stretch, but apparently he knows some sort of magic, but for him it's called jutsu."

"Jutsu. In Japanese that means skill, or magic." He told her. "Still, I can see why we need him on our side. If he knows how to use magic, then who knows what he's able to do."

"Another thing. When he got angry, his eyes turned red and he fainted afterwards. He called it Sharingan. Do you know anything about it?" Lelouch shook his head.

"This is the first time I've heard of it. You said it was in his eyes, just like my Geass."

"I know, that's why I thought you might know something about it. We should go out there right now and see how he's doing." They both walked back inside and saw that Sasuke was still there. She introduced him to every pony in the room, and he just looked at them in his usual serious face.

"None of you get in my way, that's it." He stood up and just walked outside.

"Well someone's a bit angry." Noel stated.

"Maybe he doesn't like it here." Serah guessed.

"Rainbow, could you go and get him?" Rainbow nodded and burst out the door. In a matter of seconds she came back and dropped Sasuke on the pillow he was originally resting on.

"What do you all want with me anyways?" He asked, angered by them wanting him to stay.

"We just wanna help you partner. We know that you can't get back, so we're gonna try and help ya' feel at home." Applejack told him.

"Home. If you want me to feel at home, then stop trying to help me and just get out of my way." He stood up, and Twilight stopped him with magic again, causing him to turn around in anger. They all saw his eyes turn red and gain the Mangekyou Sharingan. They all watched in fear, but just like before, he fell to the ground in pain. Twilight ran over to him and used magic to heal him. When the process was complete, he opened his eyes.

"Why do you keep helping me?" He asked, still angered.

"Because we want you to be our friend. Haven't you ever had a friend before?" Twilight wondered, and he just looked at the ground and shook his head.

"You wouldn't understand. My life is full of sadness and hatred. The only joy I get is from killing those in my way." They all now looked at him with more fear than ever, knowing that he had the intention of killing them. He looked at them, and just dropped down. "What's the use? It looks like I can't escape from you all or this world. I'll comply." He told them, releasing sighs of relief from everypony in the room.

"So, you're Twilight, you're Rainbow Dash, you're Applejack, you're Pinkie Pie, you're Rarity, and you're Fluttershy?" He asked as a recap, correctly pointing at each pony he named in order. They nodded. "And these three are Noel, Lelouch and Serah, ponies that come from a different world?" They nodded. "I seem to have that down."

"This is going to be great! I was a bit scared at first, you being mad all the time, but hopefully we can all work to make you smile! Here, I have a party set up already. Come on!" Pinkie Pie urged them to follow her into the kitchen, and Sasuke was a bit surprised.

"You set this up all by yourself?"

"Of course I did silly! I'm the master of parties! Here have some cake." She handed him a plate, but he placed a hoof in front of it, refusing her offer.

"Sorry, I hate sweets." Twilight looked at him and gave him a small cough.

"Take the cake. If you want to have a strong sense of friendship, then take the item given to you, even though you don't like it." He was a bit confused because she told him it so that even Pinkie Pie could hear it.

"How is that friendlier than telling her the truth?" He complained. He then looked at Pinkie Pie and saw tears form in her eyes. He rolled his eyes and let out a groan. "Fine, give me the plate." She smiled, and then gave him the plate. He looked at it for a while, and then took a bite of it. His eyes went wide after consuming the first bite.

"So, you like it?" Pinkie Pie asked. He slid the plate farther away from him and turned around.

"Sorry, but I need to go outside." He walked away from them and exited the house.

"Hey, what if he's escaping?" Rainbow Dash stated, and the others seemed to agree with him.

"I-I'll go follow him, if that's okay." Fluttershy offered. Twilight placed a hoof on her.

"Are you sure?" Fluttershy nodded, and Twilight moved her hoof off of her, allowing her to go outside. When she got outside, she could see Sasuke in the limited moonlight and quietly followed him. He walked into the Everfree Forest and headed over towards the river he was washed up on. He stopped in front of it and looked at his reflection.

"Um, Sasuke?" Fluttershy made her presence noticed, but he didn't turn around.

"Fluttershy, that's your name, right?" She walked up next to him and nodded so that he could see her response from her reflection. "What're you doing here?"

"I needed to make sure that you didn't run away from us." She explained. "Um also, I was wondering why you went outside. It wasn't to run away, was it?"

"No…it was because of something else." He calmly replied.

"Um, do you mind telling me what that was?" He nodded.

"It was the cake." He knew that it sounded dumb, but it was the truth and the story behind it that would explain it all.

"Was the cake not good?"

"No, it was great. It's just that…I never liked sweets because it reminded me of my mother. The cake tasted almost like something she would make for the family. But then her and my father died and I figured out that it was because of my brother. It wasn't only them though; it was the whole Uchiha clan." He told her.

"That's terrible. It's good that you were still alive."

"Ever since that day I bore hatred over him. I couldn't live with myself until I knew that he was dead. It then happened: I defeated him, and that was when I harbored a new goal, to destroy Kohona. That was the village I lived in."

"But, why did you want to do that now? You defeated your brother, right?"

"That's just it. I defeated him only to figure out that all my hatred was for nothing. He was told to kill the Uchiha clan, and he left me to live because he cared about me." She could see his eyes start to gleam, but he wasn't at the point of crying yet. He looked at her and noticed that she was crying.

"That's so sad!" She even fell to the floor in tears, showing how much sadness was brought out of her.

"Don't worry about it. The burden's on my shoulders, so don't feel bad about it." He assured her. He got her off of the grass and she wiped away any remaining tears. "We should get back now." She nodded, and they made their way back to the library.

When they got back to the house, the others were relieved when they saw Fluttershy enter the house along with Sasuke. He was about to apologize, but he wasn't in the mood due to him having his own reason for leaving. He then saw that they were all getting ready to leave, which showed that they were worried about him.

"Well we all should be going now." Applejack announced while suppressing a yawn. They all agreed, and the house was empty. The only ponies left there were Twilight, Fluttershy, and Sasuke. He just looked at the mares left in the house in confusion.

"So…" Twilight said.

"What?"

"You'll need a place to stay now, and we both are fine with taking you in. The others were fine as well, but we think that you'll feel a bit better with ponies that you know more about."

"Twilight, can I take him in with me? Please?" Fluttershy begged.

"Well okay then. Fluttershy, are you sure you don't mind? She walked closer to whisper in her ear. "This is a really big task, so are you really sure?" Fluttershy nodded, and Twilight turned to Sasuke "And Sasuke, you're fine with that, right?" He nodded.

"I guess. We should get going now Fluttershy." He walked over to the door and she followed. On the way out, he stopped and let her take the lead. They walked into the forest, and it took ten minutes to get to her cottage. When they walked inside, they both walked upstairs.

"Um, you can sleep here for the night." She offered.

"This is your bed. Where will you sleep?"

"I have a couch downstairs."

"Don't worry, I'll go downstairs. You sleep here." He told her. She wasn't really the one to complain, and she did want him to feel happy, so she just let him do whatever he wanted. She walked with him downstairs to drop off a blanket and a pillow for him.

"Um, goodnight Sasuke."

"Goodnight." He watched as Fluttershy walked upstairs, and once he heard the door of her room click, he got on the couch and began to sleep.

In the middle of the night, Sasuke saw an eerie glow from outside that was bothering him from his sleep. Irritated, he walked outside to check it out. He looked around the forest for any signs of light, but he didn't see anything. Suddenly, a bright red glow appeared inside of the forest and he walked towards it.

"Is anyone there?" He called out. He kept walking forward until he could feel the glow coming from behind him. He let out a small gasp before turning around, revealing a black and red alicorn. "I'm guessing that you're here to help me learn about being kind?" She shook her head, which surprised him.

"I'm not here to teach you anything at all. I know that you aren't from here and that you need to get home. I can help you with all of that." She explained.

"You're lying. Twilight couldn't do it, so how can you?"

"Just trust me." She bowed her head and shot a beam of magic in front of him, revealing a portal. Sasuke walked over to it and stuck a hoof inside, showing that it really worked. As he was about to fully walk inside, the alicorn closed the portal, causing him to turn around in anger.

"Don't play games with me!" He exclaimed in fury.

"I can give you what you want, but only on one condition."

"I'm listening."

"Help me in my plan to take over Equestria. I need you to destroy everything in my path, and then I'll let you go home." She told him. He looked at her in shock. _I can't do that. These ponies never did anything to me, but it's the only way I can get back home._

"I accept. By the way, I never caught your name."

"Just call me Crimson Night."

* * *

So, Sasuke now sides with evil for his own self, putting the ponies all in danger. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I was wondering if it's okay with you all if I put yet another series in this story. I mean if you don't like it, then I'll try my best not to do it, but right now I have this small idea. Also, who do you think Sasuke should be paired with? Anypony? Nopony? A bit random, but I just want to know what you readers think. I'll see you all in the next chapter.~Geasswolf Out.


	3. Chapter 3 Separated

Welcome back to the story. I am really loving the reviews and views that you all are giving this story, so I thank you for that. With that said, enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: Separated

_Fluttershy woke up the next_ morning and immediately went downstairs to go and check on Sasuke. She called his name out while she walked downstairs, but no response came. When she got downstairs, she looked at the couch in shock. The only thing on the couch was Sasuke's messed up bed. Worried, she immediately made her way over to Twilight's house.

When she got there, Fluttershy knocked on the door to see Twilight. To her luck, she had been awake, so she didn't have to put another thing on her mind to worry about.

"Good morning Fluttershy." She looked behind her and saw that Sasuke wasn't there. "Is Sasuke still sleeping?" Fluttershy just walked inside so that she could tell her everything. "Alright, so what's up?"

"I woke up this morning and Sasuke wasn't on the couch. I just hope he wasn't being nice by letting me sleep in my bed. I offered him to sleep in it, but he took the couch. What if he went away just to find a bed?" Fluttershy was more worried than usual.

"That does sound strange. I'm sure he wouldn't mind sleeping on the couch. Last time I went over to your house it was pretty comfortable. Maybe we should have seen this coming, but he did say he would comply with everything." Twilight paced around her room, thinking about where Sasuke could be. "He couldn't have gone far. Then again, he does know magic, so maybe he used it." What Twilight was saying didn't seem to help, so she just stopped talking. They both heard a singeing noise and knew that it came from Spike. He came running downstairs with a letter in his hands. He handed it to Twilight who read it out loud.

"Dear Twilight, it seems like Canterlot is in grave danger again. I need you to come over here with your friends so that I can explain this all in person." She rolled up the letter and placed it aside.

"M-more trouble?" Fluttershy became scared.

"It seems like it. I know that Sasuke is one pony, but I think we know that Canterlot is the more important scenario on our hooves." Fluttershy hesitantly agreed. "Fluttershy, I need you to get everypony here for this announcement. You head over to Rainbow and Applejack's, while I go get Rarity and Pinkie Pie. They both walked outside and began their recruitment of the others.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

In fifteen minutes, everypony needed was sitting down in the living room of the library.

"So, why are we here now?" Rainbow Dash wondered.

"Princess Celestia sent me a letter saying that Canterlot was in danger." Rainbow Dash let out a groan. "I know that we've been countlessly saving the world, but we all realize that it's the right thing to do."

"Hey where's Sasuke?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Um, that's another thing. When I woke up this morning, he seemed to have just vanished." Fluttershy explained.

"Why that little liar! He said that he wouldn't go away and he did!" Rainbow Dash seemed the most irritated, mostly because she was the Element of Loyalty.

"I think we knew that this could have been one of the many possible turnouts of this situation. Well, I guess we have to get going." Lelouch told them as he headed over to the door. Suddenly, a portal opened up above him, and two ponies landed on top of him. The others looked at the two and smiled, while Noel and Serah just wondered if Lelouch was alright.

"Could you both get off of me?" Lelouch asked, and the two got off of him. Lelouch dusted himself off and looked at the two in surprise. "Sora, Kairi, what are you both doing here?"

"It's a long story. Both Kairi and I were sure that we heard Princess Celestia call us to come back to Equestria, but we're not really sure why." Sora informed them.

"Again, we couldn't bring Riku this time, but we told him before we came here." Kairi added. Sora and Kairi then looked at Noel and Serah. "I'm guessing that these are new friends that you made while we were gone?" They all nodded.

"Hi, I'm Serah, and this is Noel. We're not from here, just like you two." Serah explained.

"Well it's great to know more ponies here that are…" Sora was stopped when he got tackled by Pinkie Pie.

"Sora you don't know how much we missed you!" The other ponies in the room could obviously tell that 'we' in Pinkie's statement was mostly just herself, not that the others didn't miss him and Kairi as well.

"Kairi and I missed you all too. Now, could you get off Pinkie Pie?" He asked with a small laugh. When he got up, he looked in the mirror and saw that he wasn't an alicorn anymore. "Wait, where'd my horn go?"

"The same thing goes for my wings." Kairi noticed that she was downgraded to a Unicorn. "I guess that we've been put into more specific forms. It's probably because you did more flying the last time we were here, and I used more magic." Kairi guessed.

"Sounds right. So, what're you guys up to?" Sora asked.

"We were getting ready to go over to Canterlot to see Princess Celestia. You should tag along with us." Rarity told them, and they accepted. They walked out of the house and headed for the train station so that they could get to Canterlot. On their way there, Sora and Kairi decided to talk with Noel and Serah to get to know them. They told them that their world was influenced with chaos and that Serah's sister, Lightning, told them to stay in Equestria while she saved the world for their safety.

"Your sister sounds cool Serah. Saving the world all by herself? If she thinks she can do it, then I'm sure she can." Sora told her.

"Noel and I are sure she can too. This isn't her first time doing something like this, so we have faith." She responded. After they talked, Sora walked over to Lelouch.

"So, what's up?" Sora asked.

"Nothing. Just saving the world as usual. How about you? Go to any different worlds again?" He shook his head.

"Not really. Kairi and I were surprised when we could hear Princess Celestia call us to come back to Equestria." He told him. "So, how's Rainbow doing?" Lelouch guessed that he was worried about his ex-marefriend, but he was confused because he assumed that Pinkie Pie and Sora were in a relationship now.

"She's doing fine. She joined the Wonderbolts Academy for a while, but turned it down. I think that she knows that the time hasn't come for her yet. But I think I know what you're really wondering. You're wondering if she's sad about everything that happened the last time you came here." Sora opened his mouth to protest, but he closed it knowing that it was the truth. "She's doing fine, and in case you're wondering, she's not in a relationship either." He added a small bit of amusement to that last part.

"I was not wondering about that at all! Well…a little, but I'm not sure if I've sealed the deal with Pinkie Pie yet either."

"So you like her then, right?"

"Yeah, she's amazing."

"Well maybe I could help you work something out after our trip to Canterlot, and I'll put you pranking me aside for a while." He told him, and Sora laughed.

The train ride took twenty minutes, and when they stepped out of the train, they just looked around in confusion.

"I don't get it. There's nothing wrong here at all. Everypony looks happy." Twilight stated during their walk to the castle. Once the guards saw them, they bowed their heads and opened the door for them. When they walked through the door, they saw Princess Celestia walking towards them. When she reached them, they all bowed their heads.

"It's great to see you all here, especially Sora and Kairi. I didn't think that you would receive my message."

"We're glad to be here Princess. Sadly, we couldn't bring Riku with us this time. You didn't need him, right?" Kairi asked.

"We possibly could have used the extra help, but it's fine nonetheless. Now, I must explain why I called you all here." Princess Celestia used magic to show the ponies a picture of an black and red alicorn. "This is an enemy that you will be facing. Her name is Crimson Night, and she's been spotted all around Equestria as of last night. The royal guards did some reconnaissance on her, and she seems to have a partner that is working with her." Princess Celestia looked out of the nearby window. "Sadly, as they were giving me the information, they were stricken down, which is why I was lucky to at least get some info about her."

"Do you know where she is now?" Twilight asked.

"I was just about to get that information before they royal guards were attacked." Princess Celestia's horn began to glow a light gold. "Excuse me for a second." Princess Celestia closed her eyes and the ponies watched, wondering what was going on. Once the glow when away, they all looked at her, concerned.

"Princess, what's going on?"

"We're in luck. It seems that the second group of guards made a find that can lead us to Crimson Night's location." They smiled at the news. "She seems to have her own castle somewhere around a place called Midnight Forest."

"Midnight Forest? This is the first time I've heard of it."

"The same goes for me as well. I'm a bit curious as to how they found it. Anyways, here's a map. The area where it is should be marked with an X." Princess Celestia summoned a map and gave it to Twilight. "Good luck everypony. I hope that you all return safely." They all gave her a bow of thanks and walked outside of the castle.

"So, where is this Midnight Forest at anyways Sugarcube?" Applejack asked as they boarded the train.

"The map says that it's to the north of Fillydelphia. Like the name says, it's located in a forest. She seems to have her own castle as well, which means she could also have an army." Twilight informed them. "We don't know what we're in for ponies, but we have Sora and Kairi here, so that ups our chances." The train ride took thirty minutes, and when they got to Fillydelphia, they stepped out of the train.

"Alright everypony, let's do this!" Sora exclaimed, and they began their journey north.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Inside of the castle, Sasuke sat at the top floor with Crimson Night. During his stay, she used magic and gave him the Akatsuki robe to wear. He looked normal, but Sasuke felt bad when he was forced to attack the royal guards that were following them.

"I'm confused. Why are we just sitting here if you said that you needed to take over Canterlot?" He asked.

"My dear Sasuke, this is all going according to plan. While we were walking here, I noticed more royal guards doing some sort of search for us. I didn't say anything because this would bring Celestia's only strong line of defense towards us, that being the Elements of Harmony."

"Elements of Harmony? Sounds weak." He paced around the room and then looked at her. "So after this you'll send me back home?"

"Correct. If this goes according to plan. If there is any problem, even a small one, then the deal's off." Sasuke let out a small growl of anger. _Alright, I can't mess this up. I have to take down these 'Elements of Harmony' then I'll finally get my vengeance._

"What do we do now? Do we just wait here until they arrive?"

"That is if they can arrive to this very floor. The bottom floors are full of traps now, so you're my secret weapon in case they make it this far."

"Understood. But what about the others?"

"Others? What are you talking about?"

"Fluttershy and her friends. We can let them live, right?" Sasuke asked

"Yes, if they comply to join us, then they will live. Otherwise, you know what you must do." Sasuke just looked at her, unsure if he knew that killing them would be right if they didn't comply. He gave her a nod. "Good. I'm sure with me ruling, I could give you a position of royalty just in case you don't want to go back to your original world."

"Flattering offer, but you know I want to go back home." Sasuke glanced at the staircase leading up here. _If those Elements of Harmony are as strong as Crimson Night said, then I'll have to use my Sharingan._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"How much longer until we get there?" Sora complained as they were walking through the forest. They all looked up in the sky and saw that it changed from a bright morning blue, to a midnight black.

"No wonder why this is called Midnight Forest." Twilight looked at the map and then raised her head to see a black and red castle in the distance. "We're almost there everypony." She told them.

"Weird. How did they get the sky to do that?" Noel wondered. He would constantly walk from the morning side to the midnight side over and over. Pinkie Pie saw this as some sort of game and joined him. "Alright Pinkie that's enough. Come on, we have to go." He motioned her over and she followed.

"I think it might be some sort of magic that Crimson Night used. Either that, or it's just natural." Twilight guessed as they began walking towards the castle. On their way there, they looked around them and saw dark trees, and the strong wind added to the scene, which caused Fluttershy to cower in fear.

"Don't worry Fluttershy, you'll be safe." Kairi assured her, letting out a hoof to help her up. She smiled, and they continued their journey. When they got to the castle, they were surprised at how it looked. It was bigger than the one in Canterlot, and even the one in the Crystal Empire. They even had to step back just to see the rest of the castle because they were too close to the door which was an abnormal size. They all gulped, and looked at each other.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get in there!" Sora shouted as he approached the door. He jumped when he heard the door open all by itself, causing most of them to laugh. They all walked into the castle, looking back at the forest as the door closed, hoping that the glimpse wasn't the last they had of the outdoors. As they walked inside, one of them stepped on a hidden switch, causing walls to rise from the ground, separating the group into five smaller ones.

"Is everypony safe?" Twilight asked. She was with Pinkie Pie.

"Fluttershy and I are fine." Serah responded.

"Kairi and I are fine here as well." Applejack added.

"Sora and I are here. This castle must be full of tricks." Noel guessed.

"Rarity, Rainbow, and I are alright." Lelouch announced. They all looked in front of them to see a path paved out for each of the groups. "I don't know if following this path is right or not, but we have to hope it is. C'mon you two." Lelouch took the lead, and Rarity and Rainbow Dash followed. Each group seemed to have their own leaders. Lelouch was his group's leader, while Twilight, Kairi, and Serah were the leader for theirs. Sora and Noel were both great leaders, so they split the role in half. When each role was assigned, they all followed the path that was set out for them, hoping for the best.

Upstairs, Sasuke felt the floor shake, and he ran over to the staircase, but was stopped by Crimson Night's magic. She pulled him back over to her side.

"Nothing to worry about. That's just the traps being put into effect. When you see foreign hooves, or hear foreign voices begin to scale the steps, that's when you prepare for battle. I don't want an early jump on them." She told him. She let go of him, and he looked at her.

"Understood."

"Good." _He doesn't know anything about the Elements of Harmony at all. He's gotten this far, so I'm sure he won't turn back. If he does, I always have a backup plan anyways._

* * *

Some of_ you _may be wondering why I put Sora and Kairi from Kingdom Hearts into the story. Well I had them in Turn 2 and I needed to bring them back for future and current plans that I have. Also, sorry if the chapters seems short, but I seem to end them at parts that I want to end at. Trust me, this chapter probably could have been longer, but I rather save the next couple of scenes for other chapters. Because this story may seem sort, expect to see filler chapters after the main part. I'll see ya' all in the next chapter.~ Geasswolf Out.


	4. Chapter 4 The Paths to Salvation

So, I really like how this chapter, and this story in general is turning out. I dunno, I guess I had to put Sasuke instead of Naruto because, well almost every MLP X Naruto story is with Naruto going to Equestria, plus Sasuke's my favorite Naruto character. Now the ponies will go through their set out paths. Will they make it alive to just be broken by the sight of their new friend? I hope you enjoy

* * *

Chapter 4: Paths to Salvation

_ "Sora, we need to keep _a lookout for anything dangerous. I can trust you in doing that, right?" Noel asked as they both followed the path.

"Are you kidding? Of course I can. Plus, with that weapon and my own, I'm sure we can't be stopped." Noel looked at Sora in confusion. He didn't see any weapon around him anywhere. "Oh yeah, I forgot." He closed his eyes, and then the Keyblade appeared in his mouth. He placed it on the ground. "This is the weapon I was talking about. I don't have anything to hold it with as we walk, so it won't be visible until it's needed." The Keyblade disappeared and then kept walking forward. They noticed that their path got bigger, showing that they were now fully separated from the others

"This can't be anything new to you, right?"

"Nope. I've saved worlds plenty of times. I'm starting to think that it's my job."

"That makes both of us, but I've only done it once." As they were walking, Sora sniffed the air.

"Noel, do you smell something?"

"It smells like a fire, and the sound of it is getting stronger." They both slowly turned around and saw a trail of fire right behind them, causing them to quickly turn around and run. They turned around a corner and waited for the fireball to pass by. Both of their breathing was increased as they rested from their escape.

"Well so much for staying alert. I guess we'll need to watch our tails as well."

"Agreed." They both stuck their heads out of the corner, and saw that they were now safe for now, enabling them to continue on their journey. On their way walking, Sora noticed that everything around the room began to move.

"Something wrong?" Noel asked.

"Yeah. Everything around the room's moving." They both then saw spirits of ponies come out of any of the moving objects, creating a huge crowd of spirits around the two. They saw Unicorns, Pegasi, and normal earth ponies, each able to use every attribute available to them. A group of the Unicorns shot magic bolts at them, which they dodged. When they looked behind them, they noticed that they exploded on contact.

"Sora, we have to fight through these." Noel told him as he wielded his blade in his mouth. _I'm not sure how to fight in this form, but I think I'm doing it right._ He guessed as he watched Sora wield his Keyblade in his mouth. They both went head on, trying their best to demolish the Unicorn spirits first because of their use of magic. They each slashed one at a time, or even more if they were in some sort of line. They both looked at their weapons and noticed that they started to deteriorate. They threw their weapons down and watched as they both vanished into thin air. They still had the Pegasi and earth ponies to worry about, whom suddenly surrounded them. Sora looked at Noel with a questioning look.

"Noel, you can use magic right?" Noel gave him a nod. "Well it looks like we have to rely on that for now. Casting magic is just like how you would do it in your world, I'm sure of it." Sora guessed. He was used to using magic while wielding the Keyblade or using his horn while he was an alicorn, but seeing that those factors were out of the picture, he had to resort to just using simple hoof gestures and his mind alone. To both of their surprise, this seemed to work when they both saw that they used a Fire spell, burning through several spirits surrounding them.

"I have an idea." Noel closed his eyes and raised a hoof. Sora noticed that the ground below him became cold and spikes of ice began to form around his hoof. Noel opened his eyes, jumped in the air, and thrust his hoof forward, releasing a Blizzaga spell, freezing the enemies all around them. "That should give us some time to get out of here. They keep spawning from somewhere, so our best bet is to run." Sora nodded, and followed Noel as the ice slowly began to crack.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

C'mon Pinkie Pie, we have to get moving." Twilight told her. Pinkie Pie was just looking at the sights inside of the castle, which is what gave Twilight a hard time, but she knew that it was bound to happen. "Pinkie, we have go." She told her a second time. Pinkie Pie turned around, and bounced over to her.

"Twilight, this castle is amazing. Ooooo, look at that over there!" Pinkie Pie went off of the trail again, and Twilight placed a hoof on her head.

"Pinkie, we need to stay on track. There's no time for sightseeing."

"I guess you're right Twilight, sorry." She apologized.

"It's okay." The walk seemed steady for now, so Twilight took the time to talk with her. "You seem happier than usual Pinkie, which isn't surprising. Is it because Sora came back?" Pinkie Pie looked at her with a bit of embarrassment.

"Sorta. I can't wait to hang out with him after this. But, I'm not sure if we're in a relationship. None of us asked the other about it."

"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll have time to think about it after this." Suddenly, a door opened up below Twilight, and she fell into it.

"Twilight!" Pinkie Pie ran over to look in the hole, and to her luck, she was safe. Twilight used magic to levitate herself back to the top, and when she got there, she released the spell. "Thank Celestia you're alright. For a second there, I thought something really bad was going to happen."

"Don't worry Pinkie, I'm fine. With my magic, I'm sure we can get out of any traps that may be lying ahead of us." Twilight assured her.

"I'm sure of that! With you here, I feel as free as I always am, but I'll still stay alert, I promise."

"Pinkie Pie promise?" Twilight joked.

"Sure." She rephrased the oath, and they walked forward. "Um Twilight, I know this isn't the right time to ask, but if I do get to be Sora's marefriend, would you like to go on a sort of double date with us?"

"You seem like you really want him to be your coltfriend. I'm sure Lelouch won't mind, and I won't mind as well. But like you said, now's not the time for that. We need to get up there and defeat Crimson Night."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Applejack and Kairi walked around the hallways, not knowing where to go. It seemed like every way they took would lead to a four way intersection.

"Well shucks, we won't get anywhere if this keeps up." Applejack stated.

"You're right. If there was only a way to know how to get quicker." Kairi let out a gasp of realization and looked at Applejack. "You don't mind if we use that rope, do you?" Applejack raised the hoof that was holding the rope, and got what Kairi was trying to say.

"I get it. If we place this rope down, we can find out the hallways that we've already walked through." Kairi nodded. "I'm sure I would never have figured that out myself. Great thinkin' Sugarcube!" Applejack placed the rope on the floor and began to make a path.

"One problem though Applejack. We won't have enough rope to mark the full path." Applejack grabbed the rope in her mouth and did her best to create smaller fragments of rope.

"Now we just place these small pieces somewhere in the halls and then we'll know we've been through there already." Kairi smiled, and nodded.

"Great idea. Now just place a piece here and we should be good to go." Applejack placed a piece of rope on the floor, and they both looked at the three paths available for them.

"I think we should follow that one." They each told each other simultaneously while pointing at different paths. Applejack wanted to take the left, while Kairi voted to follow the one on the right. "Why do we just take the one in the middle?" Again, they both said this at the same time, causing them both to laugh.

"I guess the middle it is then." Kairi said with a giggle.

"Yup. Now let's get going." They walked straight and then reached the other intersection of hallways. They each examined the paths carefully, and Applejack noticed that their first piece of rope was on the path to the right. Applejack pointed it out and Kairi saw it.

"So, if it's on the right of the path, and we would be facing forward here, then this is the path on the left. That means that the path on the right should be the one we go through. Well, for here we'd go straight, but from our original position it would have been the one on the right." Applejack looked at her, confused, and Kairi didn't even know what she said herself to an extent. "Basically, we just head straight again. Make sure to place the rope here." Applejack placed the rope, and they walked forward. They walked through several paths in the span on ten minutes, and Applejack ran out of rope. When they got to the next intersection, they looked at each path.

"Wait, what if somepony around here is removing the rope? Who knows if we've been going around in circles all this time?" Applejack stated.

"Don't worry about it. I have an idea. From now on, I'll just freeze a part of the wall. I'm sure if somepony was removing the rope, then they couldn't remove the ice. Anyways, nopony seems to be removing the rope, see?" She pointed a hoof towards the right path, and from there Applejack could see some of the pieces of rope they scattered on the paths.

"Oh. Well it looks like the only paths left to take are straight or left. Which one do ya' suggest we take?"

"Let's take the left." Kairi summoned her Keyblade and used a blizzard spell on the wall to make their passing by.

"Boy, it sure is colder now. Let's get going." They followed the left path and for about a minute, they didn't see any more intersections, giving them hope that they found the exit to their path. They kept walking until they saw a door. "Wow, so our challenge was confusing hallways? Well I'm sure we beat that task like when I go out apple bucking!" Applejack ran over to the door and held it open for them both. When she went through, they saw a spiral staircase that ascended to the top of the castle. They then turned around and noticed four others doors.

"We should wait for them to arrive. I'm sure they haven't gone forward because you are needed to make the Elements of Harmony work." Kairi inferred.

"I bet you're right. I'm sure that this Crimson Night is one powerful pony anyways, so facing her head on would be downright ridiculous." They both found a spot to rest and kept their eyes on the doors, waiting for one to open.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Just stay close to me Fluttershy. I promise that nothing will hurt you." Serah told her as she was walking. Fluttershy was walking at a much slower pace, but then picked it up when she realized that staying near Serah was a good idea.

"Um, I hope I'm not slowing you down now Serah."

"Of course you aren't. I have to protect you, so I don't mind. I understand that you're a bit shaken by this, but don't worry, we'll pull through." Fluttershy saw that Serah was almost like Lelouch. She always seemed to put other ponies in front of her own safety.

"Don't worry, I-I'll be brave, I promise." A little creak from a statue caused Fluttershy to jump. Serah then stopped, which caused Fluttershy to look back. "I-Is something wrong?"

"No, I just got an idea." Serah raised a hoof in the air and waved it a couple of times. Fluttershy was wondering what she was doing, but she then felt a pulse of magic around her body. Before Fluttershy could ask what she did, Serah began to explain. "I used a Shell and Protect spell. If any harm comes, we should be safe." She explained, and then gave her a smile. Fluttershy then began to realize the magic barrier around herself and Serah.

"But, how can you use magic? You're not a Unicorn"

"I can use magic from my world. I can't fly back home in my world either, so I don't get why I'm a Pegasus, but I don't mind because flying's really fun." She flew into the air to prove her point. _I think I'm acting a bit too brash right now. I know I used the spell to protect us, but it wears off after a while._ "Now we should get going." As Serah began to walk, she felt the floor shake.

"Oh my, what's that?" Fluttershy wondered as she looked around, panicking. Serah looked around as well, wondering where the sudden tremor came from. Serah's ears moved at the sound and she looked back. _It's not here yet, but it will be soon._ She thought.

"Fluttershy, I need you to hold on to my back. You can do that, right?" Fluttershy nodded and flew onto her back and held on.

"What's going on?"

"It sounds like a huge wave of water is coming this way, so we have to get going and stay really close so that we aren't separated." As Serah finished explaining, the tidal wave came from behind them and she began flying. With Fluttershy on her back, she knew that the wave would eventually catch them, so she veiled them both with another Shell and Protect spell. Serah couldn't help but look back as the wave inched closer and closer, her heart rate increasing every second. _I can't do this. I just hope Fluttershy can hold on._ The wave consumed them both, and from under the water, Serah watched as Fluttershy just closed her eyes in fear, letting the current move her around. "Fluttershy!" Serah began swimming to her best potential, trying to get a hold of Fluttershy in any way possible. _She's fully protected, but she's still traumatized by this whole thing._ She kept swimming to catch her, and she suddenly felt her spells begin to wear off on her. The barrier around her began to blink rapidly, and when she heard the sound of breaking glass, she knew that her spell fully wore off. Serah knew now that whatever pain she had to endure was necessary if she wanted to help in the fight against Crimson Night. As she was hoofsteps away, Serah let out a hoof to grab her, but with no luck. The different objects scattered around the hallways began to cut and bruise her, but she kept swimming. The combination of swimming, injury, and breathing began to take its toll on her. She could see the blurry outline of the exit in front of her and with a small smile, she closed her eyes. The wave of water crashed into the wall and miraculously drained out of the hallway. When it was all over, Fluttershy opened her eyes and saw Serah on the floor.

"Serah, a-are you okay?" She asked, but then saw no movement coming from her. She placed a hoof over her mouth and then dropped into tears on the floor. _This is all my fault! If I wasn't such a coward this would never have happened._ Anger and motivation now took her over, and she dragged Serah's body over to the door and opened it. When she got outside, she saw that Applejack and Twilight were already there. They saw Serah and walked over to her.

"What happened to her?" Applejack asked in a worried tone.

"There was this huge wave behind us, and she protected us with magic, but I guessed she used most of her power on me, but I was such a coward when we were in there. It's all my fault." She began crying again, and the other two began reassuring her, telling her that she wasn't the one to blame.

"Fluttershy, don't worry, I can help." Kairi summoned her Keyblade and pointed it at Serah and used a cure spell on her. Afterwards, they saw her body move a little. "Don't worry, in a couple of minutes she should be fine." They all turned around when they suddenly heard the opening of another door and saw Twilight and Pinkie Pie walk out of it.

"Hello everypony." Twilight saw Serah's body on the floor and before she could question it, they all explained that she would be all right. Pinkie Pie looked around for any signs of Sora, but she didn't see him at all. "So, we're just missing Rarity, Rainbow, Lelouch, Sora, and Noel, right?" They all nodded and Twilight glanced at the staircase. _C'mon you give. We need you here as soon as possible so that we can take Crimson Night down._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lelouch looked around for any dangerous traps. He would constantly look left and right, and even up and down. He saw that Rainbow Dash was content with this whole scenario, but Rarity was the one that worried him. _She isn't really the best when it comes to dangerous situations. I have to make sure protecting her is my top priority._ He then looked at Rainbow Dash. _Rainbow could be in some sort of danger as well. But what if it comes down to both of them being in some sort of danger?_ As they were walking, they could all feel the power of magic course through their bodies, causing confusion amongst them.

"What was that?" Rainbow wondered, looking around. She then looked at Lelouch and Rarity and noticed that something was missing from the two. "I think we went through some sort of magic field and lost our wings, and Rarity lost her horn." After hearing this, Rarity walked over to a nearby mirror and almost fainted. Lelouch followed her and saw that his wings were missing as well.

"I guess that this is the challenge we have ahead of us now. Well, we can't waste time mourning over our wings and your horn, so let's go." He took the lead and they both followed him until he stopped. They both walked over and did their best to look at his face, both having some sort of emotion other than worry on their minds.

"Something wrong?" Rainbow asked. He raised a hoof to silence her, and he closed his eyes. They saw his ears twitch, and then watched as he opened his eyes.

"Lelouch, is there something wrong?" Rarity wondered. He looked at her, and nodded. "Well what is it?"

"I'm not sure, but it sounds dangerous. Whatever it is, we should be more cautious as we approach." He began walking again, and they followed. Behind him, Rarity and Rainbow Dash would talk with each other.

"Rarity, do you feel like he's more worried about us than himself?"

"I feel like that's true. We can't have him worry about us at all, or it might throw his train of thought of, almost like we're an obstacle for him." She replied with a whisper.

"Do we tell him not to worry about us?" Rarity shook her head.

"I don't think that will work. Knowing Lelouch, he still would worry about us even if we told him not to." As they walked for one more minute, Rarity crashed into Lelouch and fell down. Rainbow picked her up, and then they both looked in front of them in shock. The path in front of them was full of spiraling saws that would move all across the floor. They all simultaneously gulped and looked at the path.

"I'll go first." Lelouch told them as he stepped forward. The sound of the blades and the possible fate in front of him was a bit too much for him to bear, but he knew he had to stay strong. He then used his basic intelligence to calculate the time at which some of the blades would slide past each other, or stop spinning. After he thought it through, he made his way past the first group of floor bound blades, and he then reached a wall of blades, each one spinning at a different time. This time, he knew he had to crawl under the wall, and quick before anything would happen. He timed his approach and quickly crawled under, unharmed. The final step was the hardest. The blades formed a hole that he would have to jump over. Once Lelouch saw this, he was filled with worry. He knew that if he made this, he would possibly watch as either of the others, or even both of them, met their demise. He let out a breath, and jumped through the hole with his body straightened.

"Rarity, it's okay, he's fine." Rainbow told her, urging her to look from her depressed state. She was even at the point of tears, showing how much affection she had for him. "Don't worry, I'll go next." Rainbow told her. Almost as if she knew the course by heart, Rainbow Dash leapt, and crawled whenever it was needed, reaching the other side in a matter of seconds. Rainbow and Lelouch now stared at Rarity from the other side. _C'mon Rarity, you can get through._ They both thought as she took her first steps forward. She slowly moved forward and back, timing when she would jump. She counted in her head, and right when she jumped, Lelouch looked away. He slowly turned back and saw that Rarity was still in one piece.

"Great job Rarity. Now just time your crawl over and then you'll be alright!" Lelouch yelled over the blades. Rarity gave him a nod and fell to the ground, ready to make it through the next part. She seemed more alert this time, quickly crawling through the hazard. When she reached the final phase of the death course, Rainbow and Lelouch both made room for her to jump over. She closed her eyes, let out a deep breath, and made the jump over. When she got up, Lelouch noticed that parts of her mane and tail were now cut.

"Don't worry about it Lelouch, it'll all grow back." She looked at his hooves and small parts of his body to see small cuts, causing her to place a hoof over her mouth in shock.

"It's okay Rarity. I'll be fine. It's not enough to put me down." As he walked, he felt a sharp pain, and winced, causing Rarity to worry even more. "C'mon, who knows how close, or how far we are from the exit."

Ten minutes into their walk, they heard a door open, and they all looked around.

"Where's Rarity?" Rainbow Dash wondered.

"Help!" Lelouch ran over to her voice and saw that she was hanging on the edge of some trap door. She screamed as she almost lost her grasp on the ledge, only to be saved by Lelouch. He did his best to pull her up, but even with adrenaline coursing through him, he could only hold her due to the recent cuts. Rainbow ran over and grabbed Lelouch and pulled him back. She could see them slowly coming back up, but just slowly.

"Rarity, I won't let you go!" He assured her. "Rainbow Dash, make sure to hold on."

"What else would I be doing?" Rarity looked below her and saw nothing but a pit of darkness. She could see the look of pain in Lelouch's eyes. _Rainbow must be holding onto somewhere on him that's been cut, and I'm holding onto his damaged hooves._

"Lelouch, I know…"

"I know that this pain is going through me Rarity, but I need to save you because…" He stopped mid-sentence, as if the words couldn't come out of his mouth. Rarity looked at him, her eyes gleaming. In a matter of moments, Rainbow pulled them both back up from the trap.

"Thanks Rainbow. Even with no wings, you never give up."

"Of course I don't. I'm not the Element of Loyalty for nothing." As they continued walking, Rarity looked at Lelouch, wondering what he needed to say that couldn't have been said.

They walked for a few more minutes until they came across a door. Right when Lelouch reached out to open it, they all felt the same magic as before and Lelouch and Rainbow Dash regained their wings, and Rarity regained her horn. They opened the door and walked through to see everypony else just sitting down. Twilight ran over to Lelouch and carefully examined him. She noticed the small cuts on him and placed a hoof over her mouth in shock.

"You aren't hurt, are you?"

"Not really. I'm fine, I promise. Now let's go, there's an enemy waiting for us." As he walked forward, his legs gave way and he fell to the ground. They all ran over to him, knowing that he wasn't alright at all.

"Don't worry Kairi, I can do this one." Serah placed a hoof over his body and used a Cure spell. They all watched as the cuts began to vanish and looked at him with a smile. Lelouch got back up and looked over at Serah to give her a bow of thanks.

"Now we can go on." Sora told them as he took the lead role.

Upstairs, Sasuke heard the hoofsteps and examined the stairs with curiosity. He heard many hoofsteps, which didn't faze him at all, knowing that he had the ability to use jutsu. The only problem was knowing how to use the jutsus. He guessed that using them was the same way as in his human form, which was assuring enough for him. He began to be able to see the shadows ascend the stairs and got ready for battle, activating the Mangekyou Sharingan. Once the ponies finally made it all the way to the apex of the castle, Sasuke let out a gasp. He noticed all of their faces, except for Sora and Kairi's. To his luck, they couldn't see him in the shadows.

"How nice of you all to show up. This shows that Princess Celestia fell into my trap." Crimson Night told them.

"Trap? The other ones before this I understand, but how is this a trap?" Kairi wondered.

"It's simple really." She pounded a hoof on the floor, releasing a gate from above, blocking the only available exit. "I've got you all up here now so that we can defeat you first. With you all out of the way, taking over Equestria will be simple."

"We? Wait, somepony else is here with ya'?" Applejack asked. They all watched as Sasuke walked out of the shadows and appeared right next to Crimson Night, causing them all to let out gasps of shock.

"S-Sasuke?" Fluttershy stammered. Sasuke then looked at them all with his Sharingan embedded in his eyes. _This is the only way I can get home, but I can't! I can't do this now because …they're my…friends._

* * *

It seems like somepony learned about friendship, but is that urge strong enough to cover up his need of getting back home? The next chapter will be the battle, which will have plenty of turns of events, so get ready for that. Also, because I'm guessing that most of you don't really get the Turn system and haven't really looked at the past ones, then this is a notice for you. After this story, I will be working on a M rated story, so if you're in for the love type of M rated stories, then be prepared for that. I hope that you all have enjoyed this story so far, and I hope to see you next chapter. ~Geasswolf Out


	5. Chapter 5 Covered in Crimson

Alright, so thanks for returning to the story. This chapter is where everything shall unfold. I hope you enjoy

* * *

Chapter 5: Covered in Crimson

_Sora and Kairi looked at the_ others in surprise. They then looked at Sasuke for a while, and they could tell that he did the same to them both.

"Wait, so you know this guy?" Sora asked.

"We do. His name is Sasuke. He's also not from this world and he disappeared this morning." Twilight explained.  
"Sasuke, why are you here?" Twilight asked, concern flooding her voice.

"I'm not here to fight you all, I just came here because I was told that I could get home if I did one thing, and that was to defeat the Elements of Harmony." Crimson Night smirked.

"That's right. Now are you going to destroy them, or stay here in Equestria forever?" Sasuke looked at them, and then looked back at Crimson Night. _I have no time for this._ She walked over to him and touched him with her horn, overflowing with magic. Once she stepped away, he fell to the ground.

"Is Sasuke, dead?" Pinkie Pie asked. Crimson Night just stood in front of them with a devious smile. They saw Sasuke get up on his hooves, and they all let out sighs of relief.

"You all are in my way. I must end your lives once and for all." He told them.

"Alright girls, we know what we have to do now. He doesn't seem to be daunted in defeating us." Twilight gave them each their assigned Element of Harmony necklace and thy all stood there and closed their eyes. They hovered in the air, and with their combined power, they conjured up a rainbow and it headed straight towards him.

"This must be some kind of joke." Sasuke looked at the six with his Sharingan, and from behind him, a black and red rainbow collided with theirs, and ultimately, the two both disappeared. They all looked at him, shocked. "Clearly your efforts are useless. That's no way to defeat me with your lack of power." Out of the group, Noel and Serah both charged at him, blades drawn. They both charged him from the middle, and then broke into two different paths using a flanking method. From afar, Kairi used magic to hold him down, while Sora flew and attacked from above. Sasuke felt discouraged, but he then thought of a plan. He looked at Kairi and activated his Sharingan. Once he did that, all he did was look at Noel, Sora, and Serah, and they all were pinned to the ground.

"What the? We're stuck!" Sora stated in astonishment. They then watched as Sasuke's right hoof began to be covered in lightning.

"Get out of there!" Kairi yelled out. Her worrying took the spell off of Sasuke, but that didn't seem to do any harm to him. He shot a look at Sora and ran over to him. As he neared, Sora used his mouth to toss the Keyblade at him, and right when it connected with Sasuke, he disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Sora wondered, looking all around the room. The other ponies saw a cloud of smoke from behind Sora, and with his right hoof lifted, Sasuke struck Sora in the back with a Chidori, blasting him all the way to the end of the room until he collided with a wall and lost consciousness. Pinkie Pie was the first to run over to Sora's aid, and the others watched as Crimson Night let out a laugh.

"My dear Sasuke, that was excellent. Now all you must do is finish off the rest and I'll send you back home." She told him as he walked back to her side. He released the spell that held the other three down, and they all looked at each other in fear.

"I don't know if we can defeat him. This magic inside of him…it's strong, almost as if it could burst out any second. We have to put all our effort into this battle." Twilight told the others.

"But how can we win. Not only does he know some brutal magic, but he can copy any spell that we use on him." Rainbow replied.

"I think I have an idea." Lelouch walked out of the crowd and faced Sasuke, who raised an eyebrow.

"Facing me all by yourself? You'll only end up dead in the end." Lelouch wiped a hoof over his eyes, revealing his Geass.

"Dead? That's a word that never seems to be on my mind." He then concentrated all of his attention onto his eyes. "Now, I command you be incapable to use your Sharingan." He saw Sasuke close his left eye, which made him smirk. "Closing one eye won't negate the effects of my Geass." Lelouch suddenly felt a pang of shock course through his body, and he fell to the ground, leaving Sasuke as the one with a devious grin.

"That should keep you down for a while. I hope you enjoy countless time in your worst nightmare." He walked over to his body and pushed him with a hoof back to the group who all looked at Lelouch in despair.

"He even got Lelouch." Fluttershy stated.

"We'll avenge him. Kairi, Serah, let's attack him right now." Noel planned, and they nodded. The three burst out from the group, Serah and Kairi taking the ground while wielding their weapons, and Noel jumped in the air and casted Blizzaga. Sasuke looked at the three and waited for the perfect timing. Once he saw that they were all in the same area, he closed his right eye and opened his left.

"Amaterasu!" He commanded. They all noticed that they were now enveloped in a black flame prison and it slowly closed in on them. Sasuke concentrated on the black sphere and once he fully widened his left eye, the sphere fully closed in on itself, crushing the three in an orb of black flame. He then placed a hoof over his left eye as it began to bleed, the crimson substance dripping on the floor as he panted for his breath.

"Sasuke!" Fluttershy tried to run over to him, but Twilight pulled her back with magic.

"Fluttershy, he's the enemy now. We can't help him. Actually, the only help we can give him is defeating him. I know that you see him as a friend, and this is going to be hard for all of us, but look what he's done to the others." Fluttershy took the time to look at the battlefield. On the floor she saw Lelouch, Sora, Kairi, Noel, and Serah, along with Pinkie Pie mourning over Sora's lifeless body.

"I-I can't do it Twilight." Twilight looked at her and gave her a smile.

"Fluttershy, I'm sure we all understand. If you can't fight him, then just sit this one out, okay." Fluttershy nodded, and as a way to help, she brought Lelouch over to where she would stay and watch the battle prolong.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lelouch looked around him and saw that there was nothing. _Wh-where am I? I'm not inside of the castle at all._ The darkness soon shattered and revealed a red sky and black grass below his hooves. _Could this be somewhere in the Midnight Forest?_ He looked around and his friends appeared right in front of him, smiling. _What kind of trick is this?_ He wondered.

"These are your friends: the ones who are dear to you." Out of the shadows, he saw Sasuke step out.

"What the hell is all of this!?" Lelouch spat at him.

"It's only your worst nightmare. Can you endure it?" He looked at the ponies in front of him and Sasuke opened his left eye. Lelouch then watched as they were all consumed by a black prison of flames.

"Stop it!" He commanded. He then looked around only to see that two more Sasukes appeared from nowhere and gave the black prison the same look. Lelouch watched as the effects piled up, creating a huge fire prison that had to be at least two times bigger than the original one. Then, the Sasukes all widened their left eyes and consumed the ponies in flames.

"No!" Lelouch cried out as he ran forward to see his injured friends. He all saw the looks they gave him and he fell to the ground. He didn't realize it, but Sasuke warped right behind him.

"You see, this is why you shouldn't have friends." Unknown to Lelouch, Sasuke had the Chidori on his right hoof and he knocked Lelouch far away, connecting the two by the one string of intense electrical chakra. "That was only the internal pain, now can you handle the power of external pain?" He placed his left front hoof on top of his right one, and as it made contact, a huge wave of electrical chakra moved through the Chidori spear and connected with Lelouch, causing screams of pain from him. Sasuke released the Chidori and watched as Lelouch fell to the floor, his breathing at a high rate.

"You…bastard." Lelouch tried his best to yell, but he knew that it wasn't even worth it.

"You still seem to have the power to talk. Hopefully you can't after this." He opened his left eye again and surrounded Lelouch with the flames of Amaterasu. Lelouch could see them closing in, and as he saw it fully close him in a cocoon of flames, he let out a roar or rage, and the flames disappeared. "What the?" Sasuke looked at him surprised at what just happened. Lelouch was surrounded with a bright purple and black aura. He looked at Sasuke with all his hatred, but just as he did that, he collapsed to the ground.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Fluttershy watched as her friends were fighting Sasuke. She was surprised and relieved when she noticed that Sasuke seemed to be going easy on them. She had Lelouch resting on the floor next to her and she noticed movement from him. He let out a small cough that left splotches of blood on the floor. Fluttershy covered her mouth in worry. She gave his body a shake to try and wake him up, but it was hopeless.

"Please hang on Lelouch. I promise that everything will be alright." She told his lifeless body.

The four remaining ponies left were fighting Sasuke, doing their best to combine all of their strengths together. They knew that he wasn't going full force on them, which could have been a sign of him breaking free from Crimson Night's spell.

"I've been going too easy on you four. Now prepare to die." With dried blood now marking a path on the bottom of his left eye, he shut his right eye again and widened his left eye, the flow of blood restarting. They all looked around, wondering where the jet black flames were.

"Everypony, stay around me." They all grouped around Twilight and she created a barrier around her group. The black flames appeared right in front of them, but the barrier seemed like enough to protect them. Sasuke noticed this and widened his left eye even more, the blood flow dramatically increasing. He surrounded the barrier with Amaterasu and squeezed the flames. He covered his left in and left out a sharp cry of pain as he fell to the floor, injured by the amount of chakra used. When the black flames subsided, Sasuke looked up and saw that the ponies were still in one piece, fueling him with a new drawn anger.

"We're safe. Thank Celestia that it worked. I was expecting to at least sustain some damage, not dispel the whole thing." Twilight told them. She looked at Sasuke and then looked back at the others. "Careful, he's even more powerful than before." She warned the others. They all watched as Sasuke was on the floor. His coat began to change from the usual white, to a midnight black. The change that seemed to worry them the most was when he began to form wings on both sides of his body. They looked much like Lelouch's, shedding feathers whenever they would open. He was surrounded by a purple aura, and he gazed at them.

"You've all put up quite a fight. But I'm not going to hold back." He took a breath and flew into the air. He circled around the group, and as he did, he used his Phoenix Flower Jutsu technique, attacking the ponies with an array of fireballs, all which they had to dodge. He saw that they were injured, but not badly, which drove his anger even more. He flew into the air and looked down upon them and opened his mouth. In front of it, a fireball began to form, and right when it was at its maximum size, Sasuke released it, causing a massive explosion from underneath him. When the smoke subsided, he saw the bodies of the four ponies lying inside of a crater on the floor. He gave them a look of antagonism and flew back to his original spot. He stood there for a minute, waiting for any one of them to get up. Once he realized that they were all defeated, he looked at Crimson Night. "They're defeated. A deal's a deal."

"Not quite my dear Sasuke. There are still two of the six that still stand." She pointed a hoof at Pinkie Pie, and then at Fluttershy, who both looked at their fainted friends in fear.

"They won't do any harm. Defeating them will be a waste of my time."

"Look, if you don't defeat them, then I won't let you go back home. I told you specifically to demolish all of them, and you will do that!" Sasuke looked at her and let out a groan of anger.

"Very well then. You two, stand in front of me." He called Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy over, but they didn't listen. "It's either you both, or I finish these four off." He looked at the lifeless bodies of Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack. That seemed to work when he saw them both walk over.

"Sasuke, before you do anything to us, please let me know something." Pinkie Pie knew that this wasn't the right time for this, but it was something she wanted to ask him before she died. She pulled out a piece of the cake he ate two days ago. "My cake, you never told me if you liked it or not." Sasuke let out a small gasp of shock when he saw the cake. They both noticed that he was struggling to stand up. "I'm guessing that means that you didn't like the cake, huh?" He got back up and looked at them with the same evil stare as before. He looked up in the sky and saw the ceiling, which he used another fireball to break apart. After that, he used another one and tossed it into the sky, creating everything he needed to end this battle.

"This is how fate is. This jutsu…is called Kirin." He told them "Your deaths shall be quick."

"Sasuke wait!" Fluttershy called him, and he seemed to hesitate. "Please don't do this. We're your friends, right?" She asked.

"Friends…I don't need any." Feeling discouraged, Fluttershy did the only thing she could think of. She walked over to Sasuke and gave him a hug.

"Sasuke please. I know that you want to go back to your world, but please…just please don't do this." She fell to the ground in tears right next to him, and once he noticed this, his eyes widened. He looked at Fluttershy, then at Pinkie Pie, and then finally he glared at Crimson Night. He closed his right eye again, and used Amaterasu to surround Crimson Night.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"What I should be doing." He lifted a hoof in the air in the region of the made skylight. The sky began to turn pitch black, and the sound of thunder could be heard. Lightning struck the hoof he held up and in the sky, a dragon formed. "Begone, with lightning's rage." He immediately lowered his hoof and Kirin directly struck Crimson Night, who screamed in agony The massive amount of pressure was enough to knock everypony to the nearest wall, except for Sasuke, who held his serious posture. "Kirin, a jutsu that was born to kill. Your fate is sealed Crimson Night." He didn't realize the massive amount of chakra that he used before utilizing Kirin, and Sasuke fainted, losing his wings, and his coat returned back to its normal color in the process. Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy struggled to stand up, but once they did, they rubbed any rubble that got onto their coats. They looked in front of them to see a unconscious Sasuke, and they both ran over to him.

"Sasuke, Sasuke!" Fluttershy shook his lifeless body. She looked all around; the only ponies standing were herself and Pinkie Pie. She looked over at the wall and saw that Lelouch began to open his eyes.

"Oh my god." Lelouch was speechless at the sight in front of him. He walked to another part of the wall and saw Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity and Twilight. He shook his head almost as if this was a sight he couldn't believe. He then fell to the ground, broken, and the two walked over to him. "He did this, didn't he?" He looked over at Sasuke's lifeless body, and then saw Crimson Night's.

"He did, but he helped us defeat that big meanie." Pinkie Pie told him.

"I'm not mad at him. I know that Crimson Night did something to him. I saw that he was trying to resist in the beginning, but she corrupted his mind and then all of this happened." Lelouch told them. He looked at Fluttershy and noticed that parts of her coat were covered with blood. "Fluttershy, you're not hurt, are you?" She shook her head. "Good. Well how are we going to work this out? We have nine unconscious ponies here and we have no way to heal them." The three of them heard the rubble shake from behind them, and they saw Twilight get up. Lelouch let out a smile, and ran over to her. "I was worried about you four. You all look pretty damaged."

"I'm sure most of us are, but…" Twilight surrounded herself with a bright green aura. "With a bit of healing magic I'm sure we'll be fine." She smiled, and walked over to Kairi and Serah to revive them. Once the healers of the group were all brought back to full health, they healed everypony else. When they were all healed, they began to make their way for the stairs, and Fluttershy was the only one missing.

"Um, you forgot to heal somepony." They all saw her standing above Sasuke, and then all looked at her, unsure of their possible actions. "Please heal him. I know he was the cause for most of this…and um…just please do it." She looked at them, saddened by their looks of refusal.

"C'mon, we know that we have to do it. Besides, he was under a spell that made him want to kill us. Don't let Fluttershy down, please?" Lelouch begged for them to change their minds, and they smiled.

"Alright, we'll do it." Twilight, Kairi, and Serah walked over to Sasuke and performed a mixture of healing spells on him. Fluttershy was the most concerned one out of the group, waiting for Sasuke to show any signs of consciousness. Fluttershy saw him twitch a bit and slowly open his eyes. He looked at the others, and they helped him get up.

"Thanks."

"Don't worry about it; we are all friends, right?" Sasuke looked at them, and let out a small grin.

"Right."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The ponies walked outside of the dark castle and made their way through the forest and back to Fillydelphia. The sight of scratches and blood made the ponies around Fillydelphia wonder what happened to the group. They boarded the train and made their way over to Canterlot to report their success to the Princess.

"I didn't know that I would do all of that to you. I hope you know that I apologize. You all forgive me, right?" Sasuke asked.

"Well of course we can forgive ya'! We all knew that it wasn't you fighting, and that Crimson Night used magic to force you to fight us." Applejack told him. Sasuke looked over at Sora and Kairi.

"I'm Sora, and this is Kairi. We come from Destiny Islands. It's in a different world." Sora explained. Sasuke could feel a pony tapping him and he turned around to see Pinkie Pie.

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering, did you like the cake I made the other day? I never really got to hear what you said about it." She explained.

"It was great. I guess I should explain why I walked away that night. Fluttershy knows why." He went on explaining the major events in his life, from the Uchiha Clan massacre, to getting his revenge on Kohona.

"That's some life full of action. No wonder why you're so strong. By the way, I think that Akatsuki coat of yours looks pretty cool." Rainbow Dash told him, and he replied with a simple thank you.

The train came to a halt thirty minutes later and they walked over to the castle. When they got to the entrance, the guards looked at them, wondering how bad the battle was. They let them pass by and they opened the doors for them as well. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna saw them come forward and they smiled; only to look at them with worry as they approached, noticing the scars of a tough battle.

"Is everypony alright?" She asked them, and they nodded. "Great. So with your return, I'm guessing that you have defeated Crimson Night?"

"Yes Princess. We also have the pony that she was working with." Twilight pointed a hoof at Sasuke. "But don't worry; his actions were just mere mistakes. He was told that if he defeated the Elements of Harmony, then he would be able to get back home. He didn't know that it was us, so when we got to the castle, he was surprised and refused to fight us, but Crimson Night used a spell to make him fight."

"I see. Well Sasuke, I'm sure that despite all your faults, I can let this one pass."

"And you should. He was the one who defeated Crimson Night." Rarity told her.

"Oh, well that changes everything. Obviously with this act of courage and bravery, I thank you. I hope that these ponies have been treating you well."

"They have. I even learned how to make friends, something I never really had back in my world."

"Well I'm glad to hear that." Princess Celestia surrounded them all with a light golden aura and they looked at each other, watching every injury go away. "I'm sure you all needed this as well before you returned home." She told them with a smile.

"We did. Thank you Princess Celestia. We hope to see you again soon, and you too Luna." Twilight told them as they left for the train to return to Ponyville. When they heard the doors shut, Princess Celestia looked at Luna with a smile.

"Sister, is there something wrong?" Luna asked.

"Lelouch or Sasuke?" She asked her with a hint of laughter, causing her to blush.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about Celestia."

"You know what I'm talking about. You like Sasuke as well don't you?" Luna raised a hoof to deny her accusation, but she lowered it and nodded her head. "There's no shame in it Luna. If you like him, it's fine with me. You with any of the two would make a great couple." Luna blushed, and thanked her sister for the compliment.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The ponies got off of the train and made it to Ponyville. During their walk, Lelouch and most of the others could see that Fluttershy would stay relatively close to Sasuke. They walked over to the front of Twilight's house, and separated from the group, leaving Kairi, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Sasuke inside of the house.

"So, I'm guessing that you're staying with me again?" She asked Kairi.

"Of course. It's not a problem, right?"

"Not at all. I enjoy having company here." She replied with a smile.

"Um Sasuke…are you um…staying over at my house?" Fluttershy asked him. He gave her a nod and she smiled, causing both Kairi and Twilight to smile as well.

"Fluttershy, should we get going?" She nodded and they walked out of the door.

Sasuke and Fluttershy walked through the Everfree Forest. It took them ten minutes to reach the cottage, and when they got there, Sasuke opened the door for them both. When they got inside, they both looked at each other, wondering what to do next.

"So…"

"Um Sasuke?" Fluttershy got his attention and he looked at her. _What should I do? I'm not the best when it comes to things like this. I need help from my friends. No, I have to do this._

"Yes?"

"There's something that I have to tell you."

What is it?"

"I…um…I like you." Sasuke let out a small gasp and looked at her. He knew that this shouldn't have been a problem at all, but he couldn't help but feel that this was strange. However, something inside of him told him that he liked her the same way. He was never the one for love at all, nor did he ever expect to know what love was. _She was the one who always had hope with me. No matter what she wouldn't give up in making me learn about friendship, and now I think she's teaching me about love._

"Fluttershy…I…I think I like you too." Fluttershy raised a hoof over her mouth in surprise.

"Really?" He nodded, and she ran over to give him a hug.

"Why wouldn't I not like you? You never gave up on me. You were always there to help me, even when the others and yourself knew how dangerous I was. Don't think of this as a way to thank you, think of it as something new." Sasuke knew that everything he just said wasn't normal for him to say, which worried him. _How am I able to do all of this? Back in my world, nothing like this would ever happen. Has this world changed me for the better? What about myself? Am I destined to stay in this world for the remainder of my life and seek a positive change?_

* * *

So, how did you think of this chapter? I think I got most of Sasuke's jutsus down, well not really. It seems that Sasuke has learned a lot and may be happy with living here in Equestria, much like Lelouch. Alright so filler chapters are coming up and so far, I have a planned interaction with Sasuke and the CMC's. If you have any other ideas for chapters, feel free to tell me and I'll do my best to incorporate them, that is if I like the idea. I'll see you all next chapter. ~Geasswolf Out.


	6. Chapter 6 Lost In Love

Here's filler chapter #1 for this story. This revolves mainly around love. I probably lost viewers right now that were expecting all out action, but that's too bad for them. This is the type of thing that I do best, and I guess I'll be sticking to it. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6: Lost In Love

_Sasuke woke up off of the_ couch the next morning and looked around. As he was walking around, he heard his stomach growl, causing him to feel a bit embarrassed, even though he was alone at the moment. Thanks to Fluttershy, he knew where everything around the house was and headed over to the kitchen. He opened the fridge door and looked around to find anything that he could eat. _What do these ponies eat anyways? I guess I'll just look for something that seems appetizing._ His time searching was difficult, mostly because there was food in there that was also for the animals that Fluttershy took care of. The only thing he could find was an apple, so he got that out of the fridge and then walked back over to the couch. He ate the apple in a few minutes, driven by the urge of how delicious it was to him. _It's better than the ones in my world. I wonder why._ He walked back into the kitchen the throw away what was left of the apple. When he walked back, he saw Fluttershy walking downstairs.

"Oh, good morning Sasuke." She told him with a smile.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Oh yes I did. I hope you did too. I know the couch isn't as comfy as a bed."

"It's alright. The couch is actually really comfortable." They both talked, but didn't seem to get into talking about their new formed relationship. "Um, are you hungry? We could go out and get something to eat."

"I just finished an apple. I'm good for now. I will go with you if you want me to."

"No, it's okay." She looked around the house. She needed him to stay somewhere else for now while she got her breakfast. "Um, would you like to hang out with the other guys?" Sasuke looked at her, confused with what she told him. Did she already want to break up with him?

"Um, sure, I guess."

"Great, now follow me." She opened the door for him and they made their way through the forest. As they were walking, Fluttershy stopped, and then turned around. "Wait here, okay?" She flew into the sky and flew to Rainbow Dash's house, which was above them. He saw her go inside, and in a minute, she was being followed by Lelouch on her flight downward.

"Hey Sasuke. He greeted. "So, what did you need me for Fluttershy?"

"Um, I was going to go get breakfast, but Sasuke already ate, so I was wondering if you could…y'know, hang out with you and the other boys?" She explained.

"Sure I don't have a problem with it at all. You go into Ponyville and get something to eat, and I'll take Sasuke."

"Oh thank you Lelouch. I'll see you two later." She flew into the sky and made her way into Ponyville. They both watched her until she was out of their sight.

"Alright, we should get going now. Sweet Apple Acres is where Noel is, and once we pick him up, we can go over to the Sugarcube Corner and get Sora." Sasuke gave him a nod of approval and they walked over to Sweet Apple Acres. When they got there, Lelouch knocked on the door and Applebloom answered.

"Well howdy Lelouch." She looked at Lelouch, and when she saw Sasuke, she could feel her face turn red. "Wh-who's your friend?"

"This is Sasuke. He came to Equestria a couple of days ago." From the amount of view he had, he could see that everypony inside was eating breakfast. "We were wondering if we could get Noel, but he seems to be eating right now. Could you tell him to meet up with us at the Sugarcube Corner?"

"Sure. I'll see you two cu…I mean, I'll see ya' both later." Applebloom shut the door, and the two turned around.

"So, we're heading over to the Sugarcube Corner? I don't even know where that is. Maybe a possible walk could be planned?"

"That sounds great. The three of us know our way around here so we could help you with that." Lelouch told him as they began their walk into Ponyville.

"Like I told you, Sora's at the Sugarcube Corner. That's where Pinkie Pie lives. I'm pretty sure they're in some type of relationship." He informed him. They got to the bakery and when they walked inside, they both sniffed the air. "It always smells great in here. Pinkie Pie's one of the best bakers in Equestria." They saw Pinkie Pie running the cash register and when she saw them, she trotted over.

"Hiya! So what are you two here for? Ooooo lemme guess, are you here for some cake, or even a cupcake? No, you're here for some pie, or how about some cookies? No, you're here for a cupcake that tastes like a cookie, topped with pieces of pie all in the shape of a giant cake?" She spoke so fast that it made both their eyes spin.

"No Pinkie, we're here to pick up Sora. Fluttershy wants us colts all to hang out and show Sasuke around." Lelouch told her.

"Oh, well he's still sleeping, but I could go upstairs and wake him up. Be right back." Pinkie Pie ran upstairs, and they could hear the knocking of a door. In a matter of moments, they saw Sora walking downstairs, followed by Pinkie Pie. Once they made it downstairs, Sora walked over to the others, but Pinkie Pie stopped him. "I'll see you later." She planted a kiss on his cheek, and then they made their way outside. Right when they got outside, they could hear their names being called and saw Noel running towards them. He stopped, and greeted them.

"So, what's going on?"

"Fluttershy wanted us to hang out with Sasuke today. I thought that we could show him around so that he knows Ponyville better." Lelouch informed him.

"Sounds good. Hey Sora, did you tell Pinkie Pie yet?" He asked.

"I did. Apparently she felt the same way, and then after we talked we became marefriend and coltfriend." Sora explained. "Alright then, we should get going now."

"Sounds good. There isn't a lot to know, is there?" Sasuke asked, a bit worried about remembering everything.

"You'll see. C'mon boys, let's get this tour started."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Fluttershy decided to eat at a small café around Ponyville. She felt a bit lonely eating all by herself, but that was the least of her troubles. Her food arrived, oat pancakes with strawberry compote and whipped cream on top. She gave the waitress a nod of thanks and began to indulge in her breakfast. She looked in front of her, wishing that Sasuke was there. _Why didn't I tell him to come over with me? I'm not sure that I'm prepared to be in a relationship. Also what if Ichika comes back? He'll feel heartbroken, but…oh I don't know what to do. I need help from the others. I hope it won't be a bother to them._ After she ate, which took twenty minutes, she left a tip on the table and walked over to Twilight's house. As she walked, she could see the boys in the distance and could hear them laugh. She knocked on the door, and Twilight answered.

"Hey Fluttershy, come on in." She let her inside, and she saw that Kairi was lying down on a pillow. "So, what are you here for?"

"I um…need some help, so I was wondering if we could have a girl's only talk. The boys are all showing Sasuke around, so…um I was just wondering…if that's okay."

"I'm sure it is Fluttershy. Kairi and I will work on getting everypony to come over. You'll probably need to get Rainbow Dash though because we can't fly."

"Okay then. Thanks you two." They all headed out of the house and Fluttershy flew over to Rainbow Dash's house. She knocked on the door, and Rainbow Dash opened the door.

"You came back. Did you forget anything?" She shook her head.

"I was…um wondering if you want to go spend time with the other girls over at Twilight's house. Well, it's not really like that because I need help with something." She explained.

"Oh, well okay then. So do ya' want me to go there right now or…"

"Um, yes please."

"Alright then, anything for a friend." Rainbow Dash gave her a smile and followed her over to Twilight's house. They walked inside and waited until the rest of the missing mares entered through the front door.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy sat there for ten minutes until they saw the rest of the ponies needed to start this girl's only conversation.

"Alright now that everypony's here, we can start. So Fluttershy, what did you want to talk about?" Rainbow Dash asked her.

"It's um…it's…about Sasuke. Yesterday I um…asked him to be my coltfriend." They all let out small gasps of shock.

"What did he say?" Kairi asked.

"He said yes, but that's the only problem I have. Serah and Kairi don't know what it is, but the others do." Kairi and Serah looked at each other, wondering why they weren't able to know the problem.

"It's because you already asked Ichika, isn't it?" Rarity guessed, and Fluttershy gave her a nod. "Well, I think that you should go with Sasuke, mostly because we don't even know if Ichika could come back, but there is a possibility. This is almost like having two coltfriends at once. Your problem is basically the problem that Lelouch has been having with the four of us."

"So, what do you think I should do?"

"I think you should tell Sasuke the truth. He doesn't seem like the pony to be mad about something like that. I'm sure he'll understand if you explain it to him." Serah told her.

"That's another thing. I don't think that we're good at being in love. This morning, we didn't even talk about yesterday at all, and even when he offered to go out with me today, I told him no."

"Well then all you need is some love training. I'm sure we all can help you." Twilight told her. She looked over her shelves and found a book about love. "Now, girls, let's get this training started."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, that was all of Ponyville? It seems that I'll I really need to know is the Carousel Boutique, the Sugarcube Corner, Sweet Apple Acres, and Golden Oaks Library." Sasuke told them as they all rested in the forest. The all sat on the grass while Sasuke sat on a tree stump.

"Basically. The rest is just walking around and looking for what you may need." Noel told him.

"Yeah. Canterlot really isn't a different story. All you really need to know about is the mall and the castle." Lelouch added. "So Sora, you and Pinkie Pie are together now?"

"Yeah. Hey, we should talk about relationships now. I mean, if that's alright with you guys." They all gave him nods of approval. "Well I already told you about me and Pinkie Pie, so who wants to go next?"

"Well, I'm sure Sasuke and I can't go because we don't have any marefriends of girlfriends, whichever one it is."

"Oh, well I'm with Twilight now. I guess this is really only for informing Sasuke and yourself Sora." Lelouch guessed, and Sora gave him a nod.

"Actually…" They all looked at Sasuke when he spoke.

"What?" The other three wondered simultaneously.

"Yesterday, Fluttershy and I started a relationship." They all looked at him, surprised.

"Really? Well congrats with that Sasuke. I'm sure that anypony that she falls for has to be great." Sora told him with a smile. For the most part, they all looked at him, happy of his new relationship, except for Lelouch, who still looked at him with his mouth open in shock. "Hey Lelouch, are you in there?" Sora waved a hoof over his face, and Lelouch shook his head.

"Yeah, sorry about that." _What do I do? The better question is how did this happen? I thought that Fluttershy liked Ichika and now she's in love with Sasuke?_ "Well that's good Sasuke. Fluttershy's a really nice pony." They all thought that he was happy for him, which he was, but Lelouch knew himself that his voice was coated with concern. Lelouch's ears twitched and he looked around.

"Something wrong?" Noel asked.

"You sense it too Lelouch?" Sasuke asked him, and he gave him a nod.

"Sense what?" Sora asked.

"Somepony's been following us. I guess Sasuke and I both heard the rustling of a bush." Lelouch then saw a piece of evidence from a nearby bush and picked it up. He brought it over and placed it on the tree stump. "I think I know who might have done it."

"An orange feather? How does that help with anything? I think I saw a bunch of orange Pegasi around Ponyville while we were on that small tour." Sasuke told him. Lelouch placed a hoof up to stop him from talking and looked around.

"Scootaloo! Applebloom! Sweetie Belle! You three can come out now, we know you're there." Sasuke and Noel looked at each other, while Sora just walked over to stand beside Lelouch.

"C'mon out you three. Even though those two don't know you, we do." Sora looked at Lelouch and he gave him a nod. "It's been a while since I've seen your cute faces, so please come out and remind me what you look like."

"Do they look like this?" Sasuke asked. The two turned around and saw that the Cutie Mark Crusaders were already piled up on Sasuke. "I only know Applebloom."

"Ha." Applebloom let out a challenging laugh to the others. They got off of him and then looked at them all.

"Well that's great. Now there are four cute boys and only three of us. That means one of them has to be alone." Sweetie Belle stated.

"I'll take that part up." Noel told them quickly, which caused the Crusaders to laugh. "I'm not much of a love person anyways."

"I guess I should introduce you both to these three." Lelouch walked over to the Cutie Mark Crusaders. "Noel, Sasuke, this is Applebloom, this is Sweetie Belle, and this is Scootaloo." He pointed to each respective member. "And now that they've seen you, you'll have to probably live with them chasing you every day, or finding out that they're stalking you or something." Noel and Sasuke looked at each other, worried.

"We are not stalkers; we are crusaders searching for our Cutie Marks." Scootaloo retorted.

"Right. So what were you three doing just now, searching for some kind of stalking Cutie Mark?" Sora asked jokingly.

"Y'know he has a point. Could we get Cutie Marks from stalking these four?" Sweetie Belle stated, causing Lelouch Sora to both laugh.

"So I was just wondering, which one of you three likes me the most to be called your coltfriend?" Lelouch asked.

"Well obviously it's me. I've been with you for way longer than these two. We even swapped bodies once." Scootaloo told him.

"Now wait, that doesn't mean anything." Applebloom began to speak, but Sweetie Belle tapped her on the shoulder.

"Actually it does. Don't worry about it at all though, we still have these two." Sweetie Belle told her and turned her around to see Sasuke and Sora. They both looked at each other and charged at the two. They ultimately both ended up as Sasuke.

"Oh I see how it is." Sora told the two. "So this is one-time only thing? When I first came here, you all nearly fainted when you saw me. I have a mane that you can rest in for crying out loud!" They both looked at Sora, and then as Sasuke again. They both ran over to Sora instead, causing Sasuke to let out a small laugh.

"Hey, his soft mane is mine!" Sweetie Belle told her.

"I'm pretty sure I got here first." Applebloom argued.

"That doesn't matter."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't." The guys and Scootaloo watched this go on for five minutes, until they just stopped. "Wanna just go back to chasing Lelouch like always?" Sweetie Belle asked her.

"Agreed." They both turned over to Lelouch and ran over to them.

"Fine I guess we could all share." Lelouch looked at Scootaloo with a smile. He was expecting another argument to break down, but she brought peace instead. They both hopped on his back with smiles on their faces.

"I guess they're tagging along with us. How about we go over to Twilight's house now?" Lelouch suggested. They all agreed and walked over to her house. When they got there, Lelouch knocked on the door and Twilight answered.

"Hello you four." She saw the Crusaders on Lelouch's back. "I mean, you seven. Come on in." As Lelouch walked through the door, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. They all walked through the door and saw that Sasuke was around with them, and not with Fluttershy. Noel, Lelouch, and Sora all looked at each other and nodded. They got up from where they were at and moved. Lelouch moved next to Twilight, Sora moved over to Pinkie Pie, and Noel moved near Serah. Sasuke looked at them and raised an eyebrow. He knew that Noel wasn't in any relationship, which got him a bit off guard, but the message was clear to him. He got up, walked over to Fluttershy, and sat down, causing an immediate blush from her.

"So, somepony told me that you two are in a relationship now." Rarity stated while drinking a cup of tea. "I'm talking about Sora and Pinkie Pie, and Sasuke and Fluttershy of course."

"Yes we are!" Pinkie Pie gave Sora a kiss on the cheek. The ponies then turned their attention to Sasuke and Fluttershy, and they watched as Fluttershy kissed Sasuke on the cheek, causing everypony in the room to smile.

"Mission accomplished!" Pinkie Pie cheered.

"Wait, what?" Sasuke looked at her, confused.

"Fluttershy told us about your relationship with her and wanted to know how to keep it on track. Kissing you on the cheek was the first step, but sooner or later." She looked at Lelouch and their mouths connected. She moved away from him. "You both will probably be doing that. You both seem on the same page as Pinkie Pie and Sora actually." Twilight told them. Lelouch looked at Twilight, almost like she made a big mistake. She didn't notice him give her that look however. He looked over at Rarity, which was the pony that was worrying him. _I know she feels jealous about Twilight and I, which is why I can't have any special interactions while she's around._

"Excuse me. I need to go outside for a sec'." Lelouch stood up and left the circle, leaving a big blank in front of everypony in the room. After about five minutes passed, Rarity stood up.

"I'll be back everypony. I just remembered something back at the shop that I have to do." Rarity walked outside and looked around in the dark. She didn't realize that they were in Twilight's house for that long. She walked around Ponyville, looking for Lelouch. _Something's bothering him, I know it._ She looked around until she saw him at the river nearby. As he looked at his reflection he could see Rarity approaching him. He turned around and she smiled.

"Lelouch, is something wrong?" She asked. He nodded. "Do you mind talking to me about it?"

"Yes, it's you." Rarity was taken aback at what he told her. _He has a problem…with me?_ "I don't mean it that way at all. It's mostly about your feelings for me."

"I don't get what you're saying."

"It's about what happened at the house. When Twilight unexpectedly kissed me, I was wondering…were you…jealous of it?" Rarity looked at him for a moment. _I can't tell him that I was. I can't make this one choice break them up._ She shook her head.

"I wasn't jealous at all. Lelouch, you and Twilight make a great couple, and it's okay, I understand." Lelouch looked at her.

"Rarity, I know you're lying."

"I'm not lying!"

"Don't try to cover it up. I know that you are. Besides even if I didn't know you were lying then I would have figured out sometime in the future anyways." Rarity knew that she couldn't hide anything from him anymore so she told him the truth.

"Alright I'm jealous, there, are you happy now?" She told him with a small pout.

"Yes. Now can I tell you something? It's about when we were in the castle." Rarity wondered what he meant, but then it clicked in her mind.

"Was it…when I was holding onto you?" He nodded.

"I never told you the reason why. I couldn't let go because not only are you my friend, but I…" Lelouch became speechless again. "Couldn't leave Sweetie Belle without a sister." Rarity gave him a smile.

"You're lying. Lelouch, tell me the truth." She let out a small giggle and he did as well. He took a small breath and looked at her.

"It because…because." She noticed that he paused again, so she let out a breath.

"You love me, don't you?" He let out a gasp, and then looked at her for a while. He nodded.

"I know I'm with Twilight right now, but I can't help it. I…love you Rarity." He combed a hoof over her mane, causing her to blush. Even though the scenery made the whole thing romantic, he knew that being in a relationship with Twilight was important, so he was able to stop any sudden kissing between him and her.

"I guess you already know how I feel as well. I know you're with Twilight, but don't break up with her just because of me, okay?" He gave her a nod. "We should get back to the house."

"You go ahead first. I'll go back later on so they don't suspect anything."

"Sounds like a plan. Well, I guess I'll see you later on then." He watched as she walked back to the library, and Lelouch turned to look at his reflection again. _Was admitting all that to her the right thing to do?_ He knew that in his mind the rivalry of his love between the two Unicorns would be something that would be on his mind for a long time. _Well looks like we meet again love decisions._

* * *

Here we go again. Lelouch always seems to have the same problem, no matter what. On the other hoof, Sasuke seems happy, and so does Sora. Now I was wondering, do you all want some more filler chapters, or do I just end the story. I'm fine with either choice, but for filler chapters, I seem to have nothing. Maybe a possible Hearth's Warming sort of chapter, even though that should of been typed a long time ago. I'll see ya' all later.~Geasswolf Out.


	7. Epilogue

Well this is it, the Epilogue. I know myself that I don't want to do this, but it must be done sometime soon, and that time seemed to be right now. I loved the recognition this story got, but after this, these stories will be back in the MLP X Code Geass category. I hope you enjoy the Epilogue and more announcements at the end.

* * *

Epilogue

_"Sasuke, um, can you please wake_ up, um if that's okay." Fluttershy gave him a small shake and she stepped back when he shot his eyes open. His eyes contained the Mangekyo Sharingan, but when he looked at her, they reverted back to normal as he let out a small smile. She knew that she would have to get used to those eyes sometime soon, but now wasn't the time.

"Good morning Fluttershy. Did you need me for something?" He asked.

"Um yes. Twilight told me to tell you to go and visit her. She says she wants to tell you something."

"Did she tell you what she needed me for?" She shook her head. "Well, I guess I should go find out. Are you going with me?"

"Oh no, I have to take care of the animals today, but just know that I would have loved to have come with you." She smiled, and Sasuke turned around and walked over to Twilight's house, curiosity compelling him the most. He arrived at the door and gave it a knock.

"Sasuke you're here. I'm guessing Fluttershy told you to come over?" He nodded. "Good. Wait right here." She walked back inside and came back out a few seconds later. "Alright, let's go." He noticed that she wasn't carrying anything, but what confused him was that he didn't step one hoof in the house.

"Why did you just go back in the house?"

"Just to explain something to Kairi. I'm guessing that you must be wondering about why I needed you. Princess Celestia said that she needed me to bring you over to Canterlot for some reason. Even I don't know what she needs you for."

"I see. What about the others? Are they coming along as well."

"Nope. Most of them have some work to do, while the others are probably asleep. Kairi's awake, but she's taking care of everything while I'm gone." They walked over to the ticket booth and she purchased two tickets for them both.

"Thanks."

"No problem." They both walked into the train and waited for a couple of minutes before it began to take motion. Twilight looked at him and knew that she needed to talk with him about something, otherwise the train ride would be pretty mundane "So how was your sleep?"

"It was great. The couch that Fluttershy has is actually pretty comfortable. I was quite surprised." He responded. "However I'm a bit worried about her." Twilight looked at him, wondering what he meant.

"Worried? Is there something wrong with her?"

"No, it's more of a guess. You know how she asked you girls for help yesterday?" She nodded. "I just feel like she took too big of a step forward in her life. She just doesn't seem ready to be in a relationship."

"I see what you mean. We thought that too, but she's been a bit more eager about falling in love now, except the last time, that love didn't last for long, but she did get it off of her chest." Sasuke looked at her, confused. "She didn't tell you, did she?" He nodded, and she let out a sigh. "A couple of weeks ago, probably about three, more ponies came here from another world. She found a liking for one of them, but when she had to tell him, it was already time for him and his friends to go home. We sent him home, and he came back moments later to be with her, but she refused him from staying and told him to go home to do the right thing."

"I see. She won't need to worry about me doing that at all. I'm sure I won't be going anywhere for a while."

"You sure about that? You don't seem to like this world as much as the others, but I'm probably wrong." He shook his head.

"Yeah, I probably don't, but…I dunno. Something inside me is telling me to stay and restart my life."

"That sounds great! Just don't go too far as to forgetting…" She stopped, remembering that Sasuke really had no friends or people to love in his world. "Nevermind." For the next twenty minutes, Twilight would help Sasuke get to know everypony even more by telling him everything needed to know that specific pony. She could see that he seemed lost at times, but all in all, he got most of the things she informed him about. The train came to a stop, causing Twilight to almost fall over, but Sasuke held her up. She gave him a smile as a way of thanking him, and he returned it.

When they walked out of the train, they immediately walked over to Princess Celestia's castle. They both seemed to be compelled by curiosity. When they got to the door, the two guards bowed their heads and allowed them access. When they walked inside, there was no sign of Princess Celestia or Princess Luna anywhere. From behind them they heard the door open and looked back to see one of the guards run up to them.

"I almost forgot to tell you something. Princess Celestia's waiting for you both at the Star Swirled the Bearded wing." He informed them.

"Okay, thanks." He bowed his head again and headed back to his post in front of the castle.

"Star Swirled the Bearded wing?" Sasuke questioned the location of the princess.

"Yup. It's where mostly every spellbook you could think of is located. It has spells that I possibly haven't even heard of, but I'm sure it has spells that aren't in my criteria of learning as well, but I could learn them if I wanted to." She told him as they walked up a flight of stairs.

"A weird name for a wing of the castle though."

"Of course you would think that, but it's fitting actually. Star Swirled the Bearded was a master of spells back then." It all made sense to Sasuke now and he nodded his head to show his better understanding. Once they got to the door, Twilight opened it and they both went inside. He could see how amazed she was about the library, almost as if she never looked through it before. They saw Princess Celestia in the middle of the room and walked over to her. When they got there, Sasuke noticed that Twilight bowed and realized that it was probably what he should have been doing as well.

"Hello you two. It's great to see you both could make it. Sasuke, I'm sure your stay here has been well?"

"It has, princess. Thank you for asking."

"Twilight, thank you for telling him about coming here, but you both must be wondering why I called for you."

"Yes we have. So, why did you call us over here?" Twilight asked.

"Well as a small token of my appreciation, I found a spell that should bring Sasuke back home."

"Princess, the last time I tried it didn't work. I'm sure that…" Twilight stopped when she realized that this was Princess Celestia she was talking to, and they were in the Star Swirled the Bearded wing. "I see." She looked over at Sasuke to see what his reaction to this whole scenario was.

"…Okay then. Well, I'm sorry Twilight, but I don't think I am that one pony Fluttershy must be looking for." Princess Celestia felt sadness grow inside of her, but she knew that she had to go with this. She created the portal and both Sasuke and Twilight could tell how immense the magic was in this portal. Sasuke walked up to it and placed a hoof into it. He could tell that this portal would take him home. Princess Celestia and Twilight both watched as he stood there in thought. He turned his head back and looked at the princess.

"…Close the portal." He took his hoof out of it and she closed the portal as asked.

"I see. So you would like to stay here?" He gave her a nod.

"Yes. I want to start my life over." He looked over at Twilight. "And change the destinies of some ponies along the way." Once Twilight understood what he meant, she smiled and they both walked out of the wing and headed back to Ponyville.

* * *

Sasuke has decided to turn his life around by staying in Equestria. I hope that you all enjoyed it, and sorry if seeing Sasuke turned kind really ruined this story for you. (Wait, if it did then you probably wouldn't have gotten this far anyways.) Again, I hope that you enjoyed this series and if you would love to follow Turn 8, then it will be under Code Geass X MLP crossover. And as some of my readers have been waiting for, yes, this one will be M rated, I Pinkie Pie promise. Hopefully no last second worries will get me. The only thing I'm worried about is putting actual lemons because of the rules on this site, but..."Y'know Y.O.L.O right?" ~Ray Narvaez Jr. (Worker at Achievement Hunter) ~Geasswolf Out. Bonds Beyond Worlds Turn 7 completed.

Update: So I changed my mind and Bonds Beyond Worlds Turn 8 will be under Naruto and MLP crossover.


End file.
